Turner and Feldman
by R00se
Summary: This story follows the story of Turner and Feldman, two ATC Black Ops that get killed by Beckett at the school kitchen.Rated M for heavy swearing.And before anyone ask about "My" other stories,this is a shared account that I just recently gained access to
1. Feldman 1

"Dude, swear to god I'm going to punch you in the face."

"Aw c'mon Feldman, it was just a joke."

"Turner that joke was too fucked up, even with your sense of humor."

"Whatever Feldman, you know it was funny."

As Turner and I walked through the 'Hospital' (It was actually an underground research facility built by Armacham for research) we couldn't help but engage in idle conversation. At first we were talking about our uniforms, and how I was issued the standard bulletproof vest, helmet, and blue goggles; while Turner was issued the heavy armor, which was composed of vanilla colored armor and a helmet with a blue visor.

Then we talked about the mission. The first thirty minutes of the assault had been exciting: dozens of employees to use for target practice, each of their screams causing a surge of adrenaline through my veins. But now it was to the point that we were just hunting for survivors. And that SUCKED. Suddenly Samuels spoke up:

"Shut up." He said bluntly, which caused me, Turner, and the two other soldiers with us to stop in our tracks.

Turner, being the kind to never shut up, asked: "What's wrong boss-"

Suddenly a nurse in pink scrubs burst from a broom closet to the right, causing Samuels to unleash a short burst of fire from his submachine gun. "Shit! Don't let her get away!" Samuels barked as he chased her down the hall.

Taking a few steps forward, I turned back to Turner: "Turner! Come on man let's get her!"

Sitting in a hospital chair, Turner turned to me and shrugged. "Fuck that man, I'm gonna chill here."

"Kill yourself bitch." Smiling and flipping him off, I ran towards the door I saw Samuels chase the nurse through, only to hear gunfire as I neared his position. Turning the corner, I saw Samuels standing outside of a small room, his hand to his earpiece as he spoke into it. He said: "Colonel Vanek, this is Samuels. Looks like we've got another soldier loose in the recovery wing." As Samuels headed toward me, I was already heading towards the door that would lead into the adjoining hallway.

Using this one chance to be epic, I slammed into the double doors, putting all my body weight into my shoulder… only to have pain lance through my body as I found out the hard way that the door was barricaded. "Shit!" I caught a glimpse of the soldier through the crack between the two doors "You! Stay there!" Running back down the hall, I ran into Samuels who was just rounding the corner.

"Did you get him!" He asked, the tone of his voice clearly indicating that he was pissed off. Shaking my head, he let out a well organized string of curses then jogged back to Turners position without another word. Obviously I followed him, and when I reached Turner and Samuels I saw that the other two soldiers were gone.

"Where are the other guys?" I asked Turner.

"The Colonel radioed in and told them to assist in getting this chick out of a security checkpoint. She locked herself in and won't come out."

"Ah." I said, not really caring.

"So, there's another soldier we have to take care of?"

This time Samuels butted in, pissed as hell and ready to get moving. "Turner, Feldman. Shut the fuck up, we need to get to the T.A.C. chamber."

As Samuels rushed down the hall, I turned to Turner and gave him a smart-ass smile, to which he replied by pointing his finger at Samuels (who was now a good distance away from us) and said "I hate that bitch."


	2. Feldman 2

"Alright all you miserable shits, listen up!" Colonel Vanek yelled at the dozen or so soldiers in the room. "We have a soldier heading to the T.A. we need to take him out before Arestide can use it on him." I looked at Turner and was about to whisper a wise-ass comment to him when:

"FELDMAN!" Vanek yelled (I can't remember a time when the Colonel WASN'T yelling) "Do i bore you son? Is there something else you would rather be doing right now?"  
I started: "N-no sir-"

"THEN I EXPECT TO SEE YOUR EYES ON ME WHENEVER I AM SPEAKING!" The Colonels face turned red "Next time you even THINK of speaking out of turn and so help me god I will rip off your head and ASS-FUCK YOUR MOTHER WITH IT! AM I CLEAR!"My shoulders slumped. "Yes sir..." I looked over at Turner to see his face red, and i could tell he was barely holding in his urge to laugh. "NOW THEN." The Colonel resumed. "We need to secure the T.A.C. Chamber and-"  
"Sir?" Samuels spoke up,and (as usual) The Colonel seemed to have more patience for him than the rest of his soldiers.  
"What is it Samuels?"  
"Sir, Tucker just reported that the soldier that was heading to the T.A.C. Lab has been eliminated, he went down when the elevator he was in crashed to the bottom."  
The Colonel seemed taken aback by this. "And Tucker confirmed his death?"  
Samuels cleared his throat "He could not confirm with a body."  
Even if it wasn't confirmed, The Colonel seemed to be in a better mood. "Alright!" The Colonel said, still shouting "Feldman, Tucker, and..." he pointed at two other soldiers, who I recognized as being the two that were with us at the recovery wing "...you two, go secure the T.A.C. Lab, the rest of us will meet with you shortly."  
Shouldering my weapon, i took the lead as we went towards the lab.  
"Dude" Turner said, a big grin on his face "Vanek owned you man."  
"Shut up!" I yelled jokingly, puching him in the arm. "I was going to tell you a joke before Vanek jumped on me."  
"Tsk tsk tsk" Turner replied, waving a finger "You should pay attention when your superiors speak to you."  
"Fuck you, dick." I countered as we approached the lab. "You two" I pointed at the two annonymous soldiers "Go secure the T.A.C. Lab, we'll be rear guard."  
Nodding, the two soldiers rushed off.  
"So..." Turner started. "How 'bout that weather?" Suddenly Gunfire erupted from the T.A.C. Lab.  
"Shit" I said "They're really tearing it up in there." Just as soon as I finished my sentence the gunfire stopped; but after three minutes they didn't report in, and we didn't even hear a sound from the T.A.C. Lab.  
We were about to radio them, when The Colonel and his men showed up. "Turner! Feldman!" Colonel Vanek yelled (Yup... he's still yelling) "Get your asses topside, you and your team are going to secure Wade Elementary."  
Turner asked a smart question for once: "Sir, are we just a scouting party?"  
The Colonel nodded: "Your team will recon the school, then the rest of us will meet you there after we destroy this facility."  
Samuels, who was standing next to The Colonel, nodded at us "I'll meet you guys at the APC. Good luck on the way out, there's been some weird shit killing off our guys."

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok guys, sorry for the messed up format, i had to write this on Notepad due to technical difficulties.


End file.
